


NSFW

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	NSFW

_  
**NSFW**   
_

Title: NSFW

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Proctor and Gamble. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Rating: NC-17

Words: 1117

AN: More desk!smut. Damn you Calliopes_muse ;)

 

  
 

It was all Olivia’s fault of course. Natalia Rivera was a devout honest hard working woman but even she was only human. She could only take so much temptation before she too would slip over to the dark side, succumbing to the carnal side pulsing deep and low inside. She had tried hard to resist, trying to distract herself by counting the ceiling tiles or thinking of puppies and kittens but still here she was stalking her prey through the halls of the Beacon.

 

Natalia loved casual Fridays at work, especially when Olivia wore those jeans. Those damn jeans that looked so good both on and off of the lovely Ms. Spencer would be the death of her. A wolfish grin slowly appeared as she realized where Olivia was headed and her plan of attack took shape.

 

Natalia paused outside the door of Olivia’s office, peering inside to find the source of her torment leaning across her desk, desperately trying to reach her BlackBerry without having to walk around to the other side. Laid out across the desk, tight blue jeans stretched across and hugging Olivia’s generous assets, long legs spread just slightly as she pressed against the edge to keep her balance. Natalia licked her lips and smiled.

 

“Come on damn it…” Olivia grumbled to herself. Bending further over the desktop her fingers finally touched the slim black object. Focused on her task, she didn’t hear the snick of the door being locked until it was too late. A strong hand landed between her shoulder blades before sliding down the silky smooth material of her blouse to trail to the soft denim covering her toned cheeks. Gasping in surprise Olivia stood straighter, only to find a warm body pressing tight behind her.

 

“I love these jeans, have I mentioned?” Natalia breathed into Olivia’s sensitive ear, thrilling at the shiver it caused racing down the older woman’s body.

 

“Maybe once or twice…” Olivia chuckled softly, grinding her bottom back against the other woman who continued to touch and explore her body. It had been the best three hundred bucks she had ever spent, the way they drove the lithe brunette crazy.

 

“But I’m beginning to realize that they are just not safe for you to wear at work though.” Natalia popped the top button on the offending jeans and fingered the metal zipper pull.

 

“Really?” Olivia leaned heavily on the desk, enjoying Natalia’s touch.

“Absolutely. I think I may have to remove them from you for the safety of all concerned.” Natalia dragged her hands back up Olivia’s body, finding firm breasts and erect nipples begging for attention. Who was she to deny such pleasure? Natalia teased and rolled the stiff nubs, enjoying the moan ripped from Olivia.

 

“Oh God…” Olivia arched into the sure hands, wanting more contact. “Since when did you join the Beacon health and safety committee?”

 

“Shush now. Or don’t you want to me to conduct my… safety inspection.” Natalia slowly spun Olivia around to face her, capturing the full lips as her hands headed south once more. Tugging the zipper down, Natalia squeezed a hand into the tight confines of Olivia’s jeans.

 

“Oh…God Natalia.” Olivia groaned as long fingers tickled down through her damp curls before claiming her.

 

“Exactly as I suspected. Moisture build up.” Natalia smirked as Olivia ground against the greatly desired invasion. “God, you are so wet for me. I’ll have to take a closer look I think.”

 

Sure hands made quick work of dragging the soft denim down Olivia’s long legs, taking her small scrap of black lace panties with them. A small sound escaped her lips as she looked down to see Natalia now nuzzling so close to her center. She could feel puffs of hot breath tickling against her slick skin, triggering shivers of anticipation.

 

“Somebody’s a bit twitchy today.” A deliciously seductive murmur floated upwards, as a moist tongue soon began tracing abstract patterns across Olivia’s inner thigh. .

 

Sliding onto the desktop, Olivia instinctively spread her legs wider, granting Natalia greater access to her body. Her hips began moving and lifting of their own accord, thrusting against her lover, craving her intimate touches alone.

 

Dark brown eyes looked up and held the older woman’s gaze, as Natalia lifted a leg over her shoulder and paused to nuzzle in the damp curls. Moaning she pressed closer, trailing her talented tongue through the wet heat and claimed her lover. Sucking on the stiff clit, she began flicking the tip of it mercilessly.

 

A slightly desperate whimper escaped from Olivia. Smiling at the familiar sound, Natalia took pity and slid three long fingers in, stretching and thrusting deep into the wet heat. Olivia bucked against her, trying to increase the tempo. Natalia ignored her, taking her time bringing her to the peak, then slowing down again. Olivia’s needy growls of frustration made her smile wickedly, knowing that she wouldn’t torment her lover for much longer.

 

“Natalia…” Olivia finally gasped. “Please…”

 

Natalia was unable to deny Olivia anything when she asked so nicely, and picked up the pace. Angling deeper, thrusting faster, she quickly circled Olivia’s clit before taking her once more into her hot mouth and gently sucking, bringing her once more to the edge. Natalia looked up and watched the desire and love blazing in Olivia’s eyes, knowing that she was about to come, hard.

 

Their eyes locking, Olivia tensed and Natalia held on for dear life, taking her lover tumbling and crashing over the edge. Olivia’s body finally relaxing she moaned softly, exhausted and satisfied.

 

“Oh, baby I know…” Natalia whispered, standing and quietly holding her spent lover, strong arms keeping her safe and grounded. Soft butterfly kisses to her nose, eyebrows and forehead slowly brought Olivia’s scattered senses back to the here and now.

 

“Hmmm, crisis averted. Well, thank God…” Olivia murmured as she snuffled along the collar of Natalia’s shirt, still trying to catch her breath.

 

“I think this dangerous situation calls for a deep and penetrating inspection of your suite. We can’t be too careful with your safety…” Natalia stroked a hand through the thick honey brown hair, feeling her own need keenly.

 

“Or the safety of the working conditions around here. Very true.” Olivia added helpfully, smirking.

 

“Meet you there in fifteen…” Bending over Natalia grabbed the jeans from the floor and handed them back to Olivia with a quick kiss. Unlocking the door, she was very pleased with the tousled and disheveled look of her lover before slipping out of the office.

 

Humming happily to herself, Natalia realized that it wasn’t the jeans, it was Olivia herself who was not safe for work.

 

“Ah, but what a way to go …"


End file.
